


Looking For Satellites

by writtenbyizzy (BakerStreetMuse)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spacedogs, Underage Sex, commission, gettin freaky in a taxi, ill bring the tostitos, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/pseuds/writtenbyizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepted to college two years early, brilliant young Adam skips class for the first time to experience a number of other firsts with someone his overprotective father definitely would not approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Satellites

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been commissioned by someone who has asked to remain anonymous, so I'll honor that, but I would like to thank them. I had a really good time writing this.

That's the one thing Nigel loves about New York City. No one gives a shit. As he walks hand in hand with his beautiful boy, plucked from campus right on his way to his 10 AM, and hails them a cab, no one bats an eyelash. In the hustle, bustle, and general disillusionment of the big apple no one gives a damn that a rough motherfucker like himself is gentling a slender little angel under half his size and half his age into a little yellow deathtrap. 

"Where?" Says the cab driver, harsh and heavily accented. Nigel can't be bothered to pick it apart as he suddenly finds himself with a squirming lapful of boy. 

"East 180th and Belmont. The Bronx." 

The driver nods and off they go. He's seen more. And he's seen worse. Nigel returns his focus to where its so desperately needed. He takes in the mop of dark curls, pressed tightly under his chin, the bird-boned fingers clutching onto his shirt for dear life. He feels the rapid heartbeat fluttering against his chest. 

"You ok, baby?" He asks, jovial despite the fact that he can feel that this is the wrong approach. He tries again. He takes a gentle hand and starts to rub the boy's back, soothing him. 'Talk to me.' The boy says nothing, and his distress scrapes against Nigel's senses like a rusty nail on a blackboard. 'What's your name?' 

The boy mutters something indecipherable into his shirt. Nigel takes two fingers, and lifts his chin and his breath catches. The wide blue eyes that peer up at him are alight with terror and wonder and fanned with inky lashes. A tear sits below his left eye, glittering like a jewel. 

"What's your name, baby?" Nigel tries again, his voice soft and reverent. 

"Adam. I just told you that." Says the boy. Nigel grins. 

"My name's Nigel." He replies and Adam seems to search him thoroughly from the top of his head to his lips, where his eyes linger as if stuck. 

"Nigel." He whispers. Committing it to memory, eyes fixed on the lips so close to his own. 

"Mmhmm." Nigel hums. The air thickens and Adam's lips part. His eyelids drop, the vivd blue barely poking out between clumps of wet lashes. Nigel watches, in awe as his pale cheeks flush. He reaches out to touch, fingers lightly winding around a curl, tracing the curve of his cheek, and settling to touch Adam's plush lips, parted in invitation. When the boy's tongue, pink and catlike, pokes out shyly to explore the pad of his finger Nigel's will breaks entirely. 

"Let me kiss you." He begs, the closest he has ever come to asking, but he feels its best to not make any sudden moves around this strange, bratty, teary-eyed and fae-like boy. 

Regardless of how much he wants to tear him apart. 

The boy stares at him blankly, in a daze, his kitten-pink tongue still peeking out to touch the proffered digit. 

"Darling, Adam, please. You're fucking killing me." 

"I am?" The boy asks, all innocence and confusion. Spit trails from his lips to Nigel's finger as he retracts his tongue to speak. 

"You're beautiful." He breathes and watches as Adam flushes with pleasure, unfurling beneath the praise, as languid and untroubled as a flower arching toward the warmth of the sun. 

"No one has ever told me that before." 

"Well they can't see for shit." Nigel again guides the boy with a finger under his chin, his large hand nearly covering the boy's slender neck. "Let me kiss you, Adam." He repeats, his other hand slowly inching down from the boy's mid back, and feeling the ridges of his spine through his thin shirt. "Let me." 

Adam begins to assent, but it turns into a high pitched squeak as the older man bears down on him, burying a hand in his hair and tilting his head back, taking full advantage of the opportunity to ravage his open mouth. While at first unsure, Adam quickly relaxes into the onslaught with a soft little groan. He keens as Nigel tugs on his hair and takes to his throat, kissing and licking and biting. 

"Nigel," He breathes softly as the man sucks a florid mark against his throat. He feels his own cock throb against his khakis. Adam in turn grips Nigel's shoulders and bears down. He feels what he realizes only to be the thick ridge of the man's erection a second too late. Nigel growls against his ear. Adam gasps. 

"Is that...?" Adam begins. He squirms nervously, his ass grinding against Nigel's clothed erection. 

"My cock?" Nigel finishes for him, panting against Adam's ear as the slender boy continues to helplessly squirm. "Yeah, it fucking is." 

"Are we going to..." Adam wonders aloud, unsure of the right words to use. He merely grinds himself down again. Nigel grips his hips to still him. 

"Is that what you're fucking after? My cock inside you?" 

Adam nods, wide-eyed, unabashed, and without hesitation and Nigel swears his eyes cross. 

"Jesus chri--" Nigel is interrupted when Adam reaches up, demanding a kiss. He is a quick study, pliant and soft and demanding and desperately hungry, but Nigel can tell he has never done this before. Nigel plunders his hot little mouth relentlessly, until they are both gasping and breathless. Nigel has a hand up Adam's shirt and another greedily entwined in his mess of wild curls. 

"Sir!" Intones the cab driver, once, twice, and finally a third irate time before Nigel barely manages to disentangle himself enough from the driver to carelessly toss a wad of uncounted bills at him. 

"Keep the fucking change." Nigel growls as he scoops Adam into his arms and out of the cab. 

"I want you so badly." Adam sighs against Nigel's neck tattoo as he is carried across the street and into a dirty ramshackle apartment building. 

"I know baby." Nigel replies as he fights to get his shitty key into the shitty lock one handed. Three tries too many and he's in, bolting down the hall to the last room on the left. He barrels inside and tosses his keys on the floor. He runs with Adam in his arms to the bedroom and falls onto the bed backwards with the featherlight boy on top. 

Adam falls against him, thoughtlessly hungry, seeking closeness and kisses and teeth and skin. He tugs on Nigel's shirt with a small frown. 

"Off." He demands, pure petulance, and Nigel chuckles as he undoes the buttons as fast as his fingers can manage. He peels it away, and is left momentarily speechless by the look of pure fascination and delight on the boy's face. Never once has a man or woman looked at him like that. 

"Wow." Adam breathes, wholehearted and guileless in his awe. He reaches a timid hand toward Nigel's thatch of chest hair. 

"Go on, kid. It doesn't bite." 

With a brilliant smile Adam runs his hands from stomach to chest, feeling the scars and thick masculine hair beneath his fingers. "I like this." He says, kneeling down, curious and feline, to rub his cheeks and lips and tongue and teeth against every last inch of Nigel's torso he can reach, stopping at the tops of his jeans. 

"That's where your penis is?" Adam asks, matter-of-fact. Nigel wonders if he'll fucking survive the afternoon. 

"Yes." He answers. 

"Let me see it." 

"Brat." Nigel answers, not unkindly. "If you want to see it so bad, you take it out." 

Adam pouts, but does as he's told. He unbuckles Nigel's belt with shaking hands. He unbuttons him, unzips him, and maneuvers the denim down just enough to see the hard arch of his cock weeping a dark stain against his red briefs. 

"Ooooh." Says Adam, his eyes bright with childlike wonder. "That's the biggest penis I've ever seen." 

"Is it?" 

"Uh-hu. Long and fat and so thick, Nigel." 

"Holy shit." 

"Do you know what I wanna do with it?" 

Nigel doesn't get the chance to respond. The boy slides down his body and takes the tip right into his mouth. He licks and hums thoughtfully, sucking through the fabric. 

"I'm going to take it all the way out now. I want to see." 

"Please." 

Adam peels Nigel's underwear away and his cock springs free, thick, flushed, uncircumcised and dripping. Adam bends down and has a taste of the precum dripping from the head. His face screws up in displeasure. Experimentally he strokes, using the precum to allow his hands a slick slide. He explores it from root to tip. Nigel's cock twitches and he growls. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to fit all of this inside of me." 

"Oh god." 

"What do you think, NIgel?" 

"You'll fucking take it, darling." 

Adam squeaks as he's suddenly rolled over onto his back, pinned helplessly to the bed with Nigel vibrating above him, sweating, panting, and nuzzling against his neck. Nigel is animalistic in his pursuit of pleasure. Adam feels the muscles taught and tense in the larger man's arms and keens. Nigel is just so much stronger than him. 

"You'll fucking take it and you'll love every last fucking second of it." 

Adam's response is cut short as Nigel rips off his shirt and tosses it away. He applies his lips at the hollow of his throat, sinking bruising kisses lower and lower until he stops at one of Adam's pert pink nipples. He licks it and Adam shivers. He blows a puff of air on the sensitized nub and Adam gasps. He applies his crooked teeth and Adam digs his fingers into his greying hair. 

"You need to take a shower." Adam says, disliking the feeling of the older man's greasy hair. He yelps when a large hand slaps playfully against his ass. He feels the sting through his thin khakis and squirms. 

"Aint even fucked yet and you're already giving me orders, brat?" 

"Yes." 

"Maybe we'll take one together, later." 

"I've never fucked in the shower before." 

Nigel smiles as he makes quick work of the kids shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. 

"You ever fucked anyone anywhere before?" 

"No. My daddy's always been there and I don't think he wants me to." 

And it's then that the first words Adam had ever said to him ring clear in his ears like gunshots: 

"My daddy told me to stay away from you." 

Nigel shivers. He reaches down and palms Adam's cock. It's lithe, milk white, and circumcised. The boy whines. 

"Daddy doesn't want you to have any fun, huh?" 

Adam shakes his head and bites his lip as Nigel continues to stroke and tease him. 

"Before we do this, I just gotta know: how old are you?" 

"17...in a few months." Says Adam and Nigel momentarily stops fisting his cock. He shakes his head at a god or a devil that may or may not be there. 

"More!' Adam demands. Nigel stops jerking him off and grabs his legs, folding him in half and exposing his tightly furled pink hole. Nigel traces it lightly with a finger, teasing and dragging his fingernail along the sensitive skin. Adam shivers and his hole twitches. 

"Baby, I'm gonna get something to make this a little easier, ok? I'm gonna have to go for a second." 

Adam begins to frantically wail, trying to ensnare Nigel with his legs. Nigel places a soft kiss to one of his bony ankles. "If you're good, I'll have special surprise for you when I get back." 

"I don't like surprises." 

"You'll like whatever I give you, darling. For the rest of the afternoon I'm your daddy." 

Nigel watches as Adam's pupils swallow the blue in his pretty eyes. He gasps his pulse jumps beneath the thin skin of his pallid neck. Nigel chuckles darkly and finishes sucking a kiss against Adam's bony ankle. "I'll be right back." He says and Adam lays, panting and hard and distraught and elated and desperate as Nigel pads out of the room. He watches the powerful muscles in his back, ass, and thighs work as he strides away. Even the way he walks makes Adam's cock twitch. 

"How?" The beleaguered boy asks no one in particular, feeling lonely and positively dwarfed by the unfamiliar bed. When Nigel returns a moment later, with a tube in hand, Adam is so relieved that he mewls, tiny and soft as Nigel settles over him with one hand on his thick cock, pointing it right where Adam wants it to go. 

"Look at me, Adam." He says, stern and serious. He guides Adam's gaze from his face to his cock, red and leaking. "This is what you do to me." He says and Adam gasps. "You fuckin did this, and now you're gonna take every last fuckin inch of it." 

The mix of fear, excitement, and want on Adam's face is hypnotic. "I'm your first and I'm gonna be your fuckin last because no other man on earth is gonna be able to give you what I can." He spreads Adam's gangly legs and slides a slick finger inside him at once. The boy squirms and twists away and into the intrusion, his body at odds with itself and electric with sensation. 

"Did you hear me, Adam?" 

"YE-es, Nigel." The boy's voice breaks as another slick finger is added. The stretch and the burn are almost too much. He is about to ask Nigel to stop, when suddenly something within him is touched, and he screams. 

"NigelNigelNigelNigelNi-" 

"So sensitive, baby." Nigel watches in awe as Adam twists around his fingers, flushed and shaking and beautiful and chanting his name like a prayer. He massages the little bud between his thick fingers and Adam wails. He takes to stabbing it with his fingertips, relentlessly and steadily until Adam begins to shake his head and cry. Nigel leans over him, fingers still twisting within as he kisses tears off the boy's soft lips. 

"Imagine how it will feel when I've got my cock in you." Nigel coos, breathing softly against his ear. 

"Do it." Adam demands. "Do it now. I want it." 

"Fuckin hungry for it aren't you?" 

Adam nods again, shameless, and Nigel lines himself up, teasingly rubbing only just the very tip against Adam's hole as it spasms, seeking blindly to be filled. 

"I want it!' Adam wails. "I want it I want it I want it I-" All of the breath is pushed from him as Nigel sinks in slowly. His mouth hangs open and his teary eyes shut tight. His body stills. 

They sit in silence, barely breathing together, Nigel gritting his teeth, forcing himself not to thrust as he throbs within Adam's tight heat. 

"How do I feel?" Asks Adam and Nigel groans. 

"So tight, darling. I....so...so good, baby. Please let me move. For the love of god, baby. Please." He kisses Adam's hands, his chest, his lips, his cheeks. "Please, Adam." 

"Ok, Nigel." 

With a rakish grin Nigel slides out and pistons his hips back in the direction which he had found Adam's prostate earlier. The boy screams and locks his legs around his waist, bony ankles knocking together against his lower back. 

"You're perfect. Absolutely fucking goddamn incredible." Nigel babbles, English turning to hodgepodge of languages Adam can't understand as he is fucked hard and deep on his thick cock. 

"I took it." Adam groans proudly as Nigel's thrust begins to stutter. He rakes his hands through his thick chest hair. "I did it." 

"You're doing so good, baby." Nigel agrees and suddenly reaches for the boy's aching cock. "Come on, Adam." He grunts. "Give it to me." He fists Adam's cock until the boy comes with a scream. Nigel finishes with a grunt minutes later in his lax and unresisting body, his own release pulling the breath and sight from him for long minutes. 

"Shit." Nigel says when he regains his senses, and rolls off of the body of the slender boy, hoping not to crush him. He suddenly hears tiny snuffles, and looks to see that Adam is sound asleep in his bed, angelic and careless and spent. He brushes an errant curl of hair away from his face, only to suddenly become aware of the steady knocking sounding from the apartment above. 

"Go fuck yourself." Nigel curses at the upstairs neighbor. After all, his beautiful boy deserves to be as loud as he damn well pleases. 

Adam murmurs softly in sleep. Nigel reaches toward the nightstand for a lighter and cigarette.


End file.
